EL GUARDIAN
by truedied
Summary: conozcan la historio de un joven el cual gracia a un accidente tiene que alejarse de su ciudad natal y familia pero sus amigos trataran de ayudarlo para deshacerse de sus poderes. pero en uno de sus caminata hacia el laboratorio escucha un sonido el cual proviene de una cueva la cual entrar y pasa al que cambiara toda su vidad
1. Capítulo 1

mis poderes son mis maldición

Capitulo:1

Alguna vez quisiste desacerté de algo, cualquier cosa pero se te hizo muy difícil o incluso imposible, si es así, estamos iguales yo quiero deshacerme de algo, que casi arruina mí vida entera o incluso la de mi familia, por eso me aleje muy lejos de ellos para que no salgan afectado por este asusto, pero gracias a algunos amigos míos que son científicos al igual que yo, tratamos de deshacernos de estos poderes míos o como yo lo llamo maldición, pero todo mi mundo y de los de mis amigo cambio en un santiamén.

Son las 6:07 am, un joven de aproximadamente 25 años, de color de pelo negro, ojos de color azules, y de altura 1.76, se encuentra dormido en su cama pacíficamente, y alado suyo un cachorro de lobo que tiene 5 meses de nacido también estaba durmiendo alado de su amo o dueño

Suena el teléfono

?:alo?-medio dormido

?:alo Drake estas despierto?

Drake: tú qué crees me acabas de despertar cabron- bostezando al final

?: A lo siento, lo siento, por despertarte como siempre te levantas a las 5:45 para seguir investigando como quitar esas habilidades tuyas, solo te llamaba para que vinieras al laboratorio, creo que ya sabemos cómo quitar esas habilidades tuyas

Drake: enserio maic-se levanta de golpe por lo que dijo su amigo

Maic: es enserio te estamos esperando y lleva a black que Peter quiere acariciarlo jejeje

Drake: okey, desayuno y voy al laboratorio con black, ya que no la puedo dejar aquí sola

Maic: okey, luego hablamos

Drake: ya maic chao-cuelga el telefono

Drake: bien black preparémonos para ir al laboratorio para que tal vez me quiten estas habilidades

Guau, Guau-ladra el cachorro black

Drake se cambia y bajar, se estaba llevando un pantalón de color azul claro, con un polo gris, una casaca negra con rayas blancas y unos zapatos deportivos blancos.

Se dirige a la cocina para desayunar junto con black se acerca a la estufa para encenderla pero no tenía fosforosa, así que acerca la mano a una de las planta de la estufa para encender su mano con fuego y acercarlo a la planta de la estufa la cual se enciende

Drake: bueno, hay veces que son muy útiles estoy poderes que tengo jejeje-mientras fritaba algunos huevos y tocinos

Mientras que estos alimentos se cocinaban se dirige dónde estaba black para darle un filete y agua mientras comía el pequeño lobo Drake estaba acariciando su pelaje

Drake: eres mi única compañía que tengo acá en casa, bueno aparte de mis amigos je, je, je

Drake se levanta para dirigirse donde estaba la estufa para sacar los alimentos en un plato, lo cuales colocan en la mesa para luego ir a por un vaso de jugo de naranja para ay finalmente ponerse a comer en paz.

Cuando termina de desayuna se dirige afuera junto con black, para ir al laboratorio que no estaba muy lejos cuando sale. Se encuentra en un bosque en ese bosque se encontraba una casa de verano donde estaba drake y black los cuales comienzan a caminar así el bosque

Drake: me gusta esta acá en el aire libre pero hay veces que quiero volver a la ciudad para ver a mis padres y a mis dos hermanas menores, pero no puedo hasta quitarme estoy poderes que tengo, porque yo, de todas las personas porque yo tuve que haber tenido esta maldición, que te tachen de fenómeno es algo que cualquier persona odiaría que te dijeran cada personas ¡fuera de aquí fenómeno! , ¡Alguien como tú debes morid! …. La verdad no me sorprende somos seres humanos le tememos a lo desconocido sea lo que sea, incluso si hubiera sido otro yo hubiera hecho lo mismo para que, obviamente proteger a mis seres queridos para que no le haga daño….pero si no hubiera hecho eso estoy seguro que ese niño estaría en la funeraria.

Escena retrospectiva

Estaba caminando por el centro de mi ciudad para conseguir algunas cosas que necesitaba ya que lo necesitaba para quitarme los poderes que tenía camine hasta la casa de mi amigo maic para que me ayude

Drake: vamos, vamos ya abre maic necesito tu ayuda tu eres el más listos de los 5 -tocando la puerta varias veces

Maic: ya voy joder, dejen de tocar como bestias-con la voz grave y ya saben porque

Maic abre la puerta enojado pero cambia de actitud cuando ve a drake quien estaba tocando aun

Maic es un joven de 23 años su color de cabello era negro, sus ojos son marrón oscuro y media 1.75

Maic: porque sigues tocando si ya abrir - con una ceja levantada

Drake se da de cuenta y vuelve a la realidad

Drake: a lo siento es que como no abrías estaba pesando que te avías ido o algo así - nervioso

Maic: tu tranquilo como ya te dije lo arreglaremos, sea como sea así que ya deja de esta tan nervioso

Drake: es fácil decir que hacerlo lo sabes muy bien no?

Maic: ehhhh…mejor pasa quieres

Drake asiente con la cabeza y pasa ya calmado a la casa de su amigo el cual en seguida se dirige a la sala para sentarse en el sofá mientras que maic cierra la puerta

Maic: supongo que viniste por algunos objetos de investigación no para quita los poderes

Drake: bueno si ya quiero volver a la normalidad es muy difícil de oculta estos poderes sabes?

Maic: lose debe ser un total infierno para ti no, porque también debes dominar estoy poderes para no hacerle daño a nadie por casualidad y hablando de eso ya lo dominas todos verdad?

Drake: bueno si ya domino todas las habilidades, yo pensé que sería más difícil pero obviamente me tocaba salir de la ciudad para que nadie me vea utilizándolos

Maic: enserio! pero solamente pasaron 4 meses desdés el accidente

Drake: lose yo también me sorprendí pero gracias a eso, en el último mes me las arregle para que todo sea normal

Maic: eso es genial! Eso nos dada más tiempo para seguir tratando de revertí el efecto del accidente

Drake: eso me alegra mucho

Maic: hablando me acompañas para comprar alguna cosas para una fiesta de alex

Drake: ya porque no

Drake y maic sale de la casa maic para dirigirse a un centro comercial ya que hay iban a encontrar lo que necesitaba para celebrar la fiesta de alex que iban a ser mañana después de comprar lo que necesitaba para la fiesta se dirigen nueva mente a la casa de maic para dejar las cosas

Drake: haber tenemos todo verdad?

Maic: si haber déjame ver la lista pastel, regalos, velas de cumpleaños, globos, confeti, ummm algo más

Drake: no que yo sepa y que le vas a regalar hablando de regalos

Maic: un libro

Drake: enserio yo le voy a una pasta dental

Maic: enserio porque

Drake: para que se lave ese osico que tiene

Maic: jajajajaja que malo eres

Drake: mira quien habla tú le vas a regalar un libro si sabes muy bien que el una leer

Maic: que son entretenido

Drake: aja lo que tú digas

Maic: ya cállate y solo sigue caminando

Caminaron un poco hasta que maic llamo la atención de drake a un grupo de niños que estaban molestando a un niño más menor que ellos

Niño1: jajajajaj que débil eres cucaracha

Niño2: tiene razón es tan débil y tan pequeño que parece una pulga

Niño3: tú ya lo has dicho es un don nadie

Niño amenazado: ya déjenme en paz- llorando

Niño1: y si no queremos que aras pegarnos no me digas tus papi va a venir a gritarnos jajajaj no me hagas reír cucaracha

Niño2: así se habla este enano no tiene a nadie quien no proteja

Niño3: tengo una idea y si lo tiramos a la pista de seguro alguien lo recoge y se lo lleva como trofeo jajajaj

Niño1: suena maravilloso

Niño amenazado: no esperen no, no, NO!-tratando de correr

Trato de correr pero no podía los niños ya lo avían agarrado y lo tirando a la pista en pequeño niño trataba de salir corriendo pero no podía los otros niños no lo dejaban hasta que venia un auto a toda velocidad

Niño 1: hay viene una buena persona para llevarte-con una sonrisa macabra

Niño2: despídete enana

Niños3: hasta nunca pulga

Los 3 niños lo había tumbaron al suelo para que no se pare mientras que ellos salían corriendo de lugar

Maic: QUE DIABLOS ESTAN ASIENDO ESO NIÑOS!- lo dijo con ira

Drake: olvídate de ellos tenemos que preocuparnos primeros por el pequeño

Maic: Pero está muy lejos como quieres que lo alcancemos ante que lo haga el auto

Drake: aaaah mierda déjamelo a mí-le doy las cosas a maic

Maic: espera no vas a usarlos verdad?

Drake: y que quieres que haga que lo deje morid

Maic: nunca dije eso pero te van a descubrir

Drake: eso no me importa por ahora luego me voy a preocupar por eso

Drake empezó a corred después de dar el segundo paso salió electricidad de su cuerpo asiendo que el piso se rompiera un poco con lo que salió a una velocidad que dejó impresionado a maic quien se quedó hay parado mirando no pudo ni verlo cuando vio de nuevo Drake avía parado el auto con las manos desnudas pero aun salía electricidad de su cuerpo el auto seguía acelerando, así fue que vio que drake estaba usando la electricidad de su cuerpo para absorber la electricidad del auto para detenerlo y resulto el auto dejó de moverse y drake lo dejo para ver al niño que estaba viendo lo que paso

Drake: está bien pequeño

Niño amenazado: s-si bueno señor - tartamudeando mientras sigua llorando

Drake: no hay de que

Mientras en su alrededor

Hombre1: vistes eso ese tipo acaba de detener ese auto con las manos desnuda

Mujer1: y también viste que salía electricidad de su cuerpo

Hombre2: si es un fenómeno!

Hombre3: concuerdo contigo nadie puede hacer eso

Mujer2: será peligro so para mis hijos mejor que se aleje

Hombre4: mejor lo votamos de la ciudad ante de que haga algo

Hombre1: concuerdo

Mientras con drake

Drake: donde estas tus padres eh pequeño

Niño amenazado: no se lo perdí de vistas y eso niños me empezaron a molestar

Drake: entiendo vamos a buscarlo

Niño amenazado: o-okey- mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas

Antes de que drake le diera la mano fue interrumpido por una mujer que fue a recoger al niño en seguida alejarse de drake con miedo

Madre del niño: no te acerques monstruo no dejares que toque a mi hijo

Drake en su mente: monstruo? Porque me dijo eso si acabo de salva a su hijo espera ahí fuck

Drake en empezó a ver a su alrededor para ver que un grupo de gente lo estaba bien con miedo y terror

Hombre1: lárgate fenómeno no dejaremos que destruyas nuestra ciudad

Homre2: así es eres todo un fenómeno por que no desaparece

Mujer1: ¡fuera de aquí fenómeno!

Mujer2!: alguien como tu debe morid!

Punto de vista de drake

Esas palabra me resonaban en por todo mi mente, monstruos, lárgate fenómeno no dejaremos que destruyas nuestra ciudad, así es eres todo un fenómeno por que no desaparece, ¡fuera de aquí fenómeno, alguien como tu debe morid!

Esas eran la palabras que me dijeron pero no solo que quedaban ahí me tiraron muchas cosas como si quisiera que yo haga algo como matarlo o algo así pero solo miraba a maic quien también me estaba viendo así que decidir utilizar otra habilidad que tenia

TEMPO dije eso para después golpea el aire

En ese momento todo el mundo iban a una velocidad muy lenta se puede decir que era ridícula luego pensé porque no use esta habilidad antes pero luego me acorde que tiene un límite de tiempo y en muy peligroso porque si toco algo como normalmente lo hago ese objeto puede recibir mucho daño haciendo que valla a una velocidad descomunal a si donde fue golpeado

(Ósea si es golpeado con un golpe de frente sale volando Asia esa dirección) así que me tocaba mover algo suavemente solo pero el límite de tiempo no me iba a dejar hacer algo el límite de tiempo es de tan solo 1 minuto todavía no lo tenía totalmente controlado al 100% todas las habilidades solo algunas le mentí a maic para que no se preocupe pero eso ya no importa

Salir corriendo en donde estaba maic y saque cuidadosamente la lista que tenía y escribir que nos encontremos en las afueras de la ciudad y que lleve a los demás después de eso utilice de nuevo la habilidad de electricidad para salir de ahí rápido porque ya había pasado 50 segundo y solo me quedaba 10

Cuando salir de la ciudad mi habilidad TEMPO ya había acabado justo a tiempo

Vista de maic

Me encontraba un poco mareado y no sé porque pero cuando vi a ver dónde estaba Drake el avía desaparecido las personajes que estaban amenazando a mi amigo empezaron a grita como locos diciendo ¡o no el fenómeno escapo! O ¡dios haz que desaparezca! U otras tonterías.

Me daba ganas de callarle las bocas a los golpes pero si lo Asia también me iban a tomar como un fenómeno, cuando estaba a punto a busca a Drake me dio cuenta que la lista no estaba en la posición la cual la deje cuando la veo noto que Drake avía escrito hay diciendo que nos encontraríamos en las afueras de la ciudad y que llevada a los chicos cuando vi a mi alado avía un agujero mediano como si un misil hubiera caído, cuando vi mejor adelante del agujero avía un camino de fuego lo cual me sorprendió más me pregunte a mí mismo si fue la misma habilidad de electricidad que uso antes no le di importancia y me dirigir primero a dejar las cosas para luego buscar a los chicos

30 minutos después ya estábamos todos reunidos Alex, Peter y edu

Vista tercera persona

Alex: como puede ser que la gente sea había enterado de sus poderes-corriendo junto con los demás

Alex es un joven de 25 años de color de pelo rubio, color de ojos verdes, y media 1.72

MAIC: Bueno un grupo de niños empujo a un niño a la carretera en donde se dirigía con coche a toda velocidad por suerte drake fue a para el auto con sus habilidades pero toda las personas lo vieron usar sus poderes

Peter: como puede ser las personas tan desagradecidas el salvo la vida a un niño y ni siquiera le dicen gracias por lo menos

Peter un joven de 24 años, de color de pelo marrón claro, color de ojos negros, y media un 1.74

Maic: lo se peter yo también estaba cabreado pero no podía hacer nada porque si lo hacía me tomarían por como uno igual a drake

Peter: no te preocupe por ahora solo tenemos que encontrar a drake y trata de arreglarlo lo más rápido posible

Edu: concuerdo con peter tenemos que apurarnos y encontrarlo ya

Eduardo un joven de 26 años color de pelo negro, color de ojos marrón claro, y media 1.78

Alex: ya suban a mi camioneta para ir a por drake

Todos: okey

Los 4 amigos suben a la camioneta de alex para dirigirse a las afueras de la ciudad como decía el mensaje de drake

26 minutos después ya se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad en donde estaban buscando a drake fueron unos 21 minutos hasta que lo encontraron estaba apoyado en una árbol con los brazos cruzados esperando cuando drake vio a los chicos corrió donde estaban sus amigos para hablar

Drake: chicos me alegro de verlos

Alex: a nosotros también drake

Peter: eres un puto héroe por salvar a ese niño

Maic le da un manazo en la cabeza y le dice mejor cállate quieres

Peter: ya que

Todos reímos

Drake: jajajaja bueno gracias por anímame un poco pero la cosas no van muy bien como ustedes ya saben ya descubrieron sobre mis poderes así que necesito que le digan a mis padre que no volveré por un buen tiempo no quiero que ellos salgan heridos por las personas de la ciudad

Alex: espera no piensas volver a la ciudad

Drake: desearía volver, pero no puedo, si vuelvo las demás personas me van a ataca o llamar a los militares es mejor alejarme antes de que algo peor pase

Edu: no amigo tú no te vas a ir por ahí por tu cuentas tenemos que quitar ya eso poderes no nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras que tu sufre por ellos

Maic: edu tiene razón no te vamos a dejar atrás

Drake: gracias amigo pero en donde me voy a quedar

Peter: tengo una idea

Fin del flashback

Drake: bueno por lo menos gracias a peter conseguir una casa en donde quedarme jejeje

Guau guau- ladra black

Drake: a cierto tú también amiguito tu estuviste ayudándome dándome compañía

Se escucha un ruido a lo lejos

Drake: que rayos fue eso mejor voy a ver dónde se produjo ese ruido mientras su pequeño ve en donde están los demás y guíales en donde me fui

Black parecía entender a Drake así que fue en donde estaban los demás para traerlo en donde se produjo el ruido mientras que drake fue en donde se produjo ese ruido

Drake fue corriendo casi durante media hora hacia donde se produjo ese ruido cuando llego se avía topado con una cueva

Drake: conque desde aquí viene ese estaño ruido mejor entro y averiguo no me preocupa si me atacan los puedo derrotar a todos fácilmente

Drake se adentrar en la cueva para ver que había ahí pero cuando entro más al fondo no vio nada pero aún seguía ahí el sonido

Drake: de donde viene ese ruido mejor no me arriesgo y activo mis poderes tengo que averigua de donde viene ese sonido

Después que dijo eso su cuerpo estaba corriendo electricidad y empezó a caminar hasta donde se escuchaba el sonido el cual mediante más se acercaba más cerca se escuchaba hasta que se topó con un collar que al parecer Asia ese sonido

Drake: ese estaño ruido viene de este collar

El collar tenia forma ovalada en su borde tenia plata en el centro tenía una figura como guardián protegiendo algo

Drake: en un collar muy raro nunca había visto algo igual-recogiendo el collar

Cuando cogió el collar sitio como si su cuerpo hubiera sido trasportado Asia otro lugar

Drake: que raro te sintió como si me transporto asía otro lugar-un poco desorientado

Drake: Mejor no lo tomo importancia y salgo a buscar a los chicos

Cuando salio se dio de cuenta en seguida que no estaba en el bosque que siempre veía

Drake: en donde rayos estoy esto no son los árboles que siempre veo


	2. Chapter 2

**Agradezco a todos que están viendo este fanfic hacen que me emociones y continúe haciendo el fanfic y también si quieren ayudarme con el fanfic solo dejen sus opiniones y recomendaciones en comentarios si más que decir que empiece el fanfic :D**

¿En dónde estoy?

Capítulo 2

Cuando salió se dio de cuenta en seguida que no estaba en el bosque que siempre veía

Drake: en donde rayos estoy esto no son los árboles que siempre veo

Empezó a caminar por el bosque muy extrañado porque nada que estaba en el bosque era familiar para el

Drake: enserio dónde estoy?, nada de lo que veo se me hace familiar ni en lo más mínimo espera el collar me trasporto hasta otro lugar- sube la vista para ver el cielo nocturno

Drake comenzó a subir la cabeza hasta ver el cielo y ver la luz de la luna

Drake: Que raro en el bosque que estaba eran las 7:21AM y acá es de noche? me tuvo que a verme teletransportado Asia otra parte del planeta, pero en donde, esa es mi pregunta, mmm, mejor no lo pienso y empiezo a buscar civilización cual lo encuentre será más fácil saber en donde estoy

Empezó a caminar por el bosque para busca civilización estuvo caminando aproximadamente 4 horas hasta que se encontró un lago el cual se dirigió para tomar un poco de agua ya que parecía que estaba limpia

Drake: este será agua dulce? no parece contaminada ni nada por el estilo será un bosque virgen, creo que si no vi contaminación ni nada que marque que fue tocado por el ser humano me pregunto cómo será la flora y la fauna en este bosque eso me está interesando – acercando la mano a lago para tomar un poco

Drake: ya no es tan virgen este bosque porque soy el primer ser humano en toca y pisa este bosque jejejeje

Cuando Drake termino de tomar agua hizo algún cálculo para ver a qué hora de la noche estaba

Drake: a ver tengo que ubica en que sitio está la luna para verifica que hora es, para saber cuánto falta para que sea de día, será mejor que empiece ya

Comenzó a hacer su cálculo para ver qué hora es, pero le sorprendía que la luna no se moviera como él normalmente está acostumbrado

Drake: qué demonios? Que rayos le está pasando a la luna, será un nuevo fenómeno natural o qué?- algo confundido

Drake: será mejor que lo ignore, puede que solo sea por esta noche que este así, pero debo admitir algo esta noche es muy hermosa, creo que me quedare un rato acá viendo la luna, hace tiempo que no veo una noche tan bella como esta

Mientras el veía la hermosa noche que estaba en frente suya, en otro lugar no tan lejos de su posición se encuentra un pony más específico un terrestre que estaba viajando hacia ponyville para viví ahí no se podía ver bien al pony porque los arboles le tapaba su pelaje, su crin y su cutie mark

Pony: ah que bien después de un largo tiempo al fin voy a vivir en ponyville por un tiempo, y también para visita a mi amiguita jeje hace tiempo que no la veo me pregunto si se acordada de mi espero que sí, eso espero pero no hay que perder las esperanza en que iba, así porque en manhattan es muy difícil vivir y es muy ruidoso prefiero un lugar tranquilo y sin problemas, espera ya que me acuerdo tengo que conseguir un sitio en donde vivir pero mejor lo dejo para mañana, horita me pongo a hacer la tienda y que mejor lugar que en el lago cerca de acá

Devuelta con drake

Que dejo de mirar la luna con una sonrisa en su cara por la gran vista que tuvo

Drake: ….. Fue muy relajante ver la luna, pero me sigo diciendo se mueve muy raro – cambiando de cara de felicidad a una de seriedad

En ese momento drake siente una presencia entre unos arbusto él pensó que tal vez otra persona pero cuando sintió sus pulsaciones no era un humano, sino otra cosa

Drake: mejor que escondo! "qué bueno que desarrolle mejor la electricidad ahora puedo sentir las pulsaciones de corazones y así reconocer que es, debo admitir será la habilidad más útil en estos momento"

Drake se fue a esconder en unos arbustos utilizando un poco de electricidad o leif como le gusta decirle hace como un campo de electricidad en su alrededor asiéndose invisible

Drake: es mejor que no me vea, sea lo que sea, lo malo de esta habilidad es que me utiliza mucha energía al igual que tempo aun me falta práctica, (suspirando), este no es momento para preocuparme por mis habilidades – asiéndose un facepalm

Mientras en el otro arbusto sale un caballo a la vista de drake sorprendiéndolo porque tenía algo en su lomo como si fuera una mochila o una cangurera en ese momento pony mete su osico a su alforja para sacar una pequeña tienda ( le voy a decir pony y no caballo porque ya sabemos que es :D continua la historia) drake se veía muy sorprendido por lo que el pony estaba haciendo, como montar esa tienda él solo sin ayuda pero "cómo es posible" se preguntaba drake en su mente para ver nueva mente al pony que ya había terminado y entrado a la tienda drake decide acercase con la invisibilidad aun actividad hasta esta cerca de la tienda

Drake: "vaya, eso es muy sorprendente nunca vi a un pony hacer una tienda él solo, pero me pregunto es un nuevo experimento que realizado o no un experimento fallido? sea lo que sea ¿sería mejor que le pregunte?, no lo creo, tal vez tenga la inteligencia suficiente para hacer esta tienda pero para hablar eso si que me deja en duda"

Se escucha un sonido en los arbusto drake voltea bruscamente en donde se escucha el sonido para ver a un ser que solo se ve en los libros de mitología que el siempre leía cuando era niño y se metió en un trance que lo dejo pensando un buen rato mientras, con el ser era una manticora, se acercó a la tienda para ver si había algo dentro cuando entro se escuchó un estruendo drake lo escucho lo que lo hizo salir de su trance de su infancia sobre un ser de la mitología que siempre había querido ver pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad, se dirigio a toda velocidad para ver qué pasaba, cuando entro a la tienda se ve que la cola de la manticora había inyectado su veneno en el pony que estaba reposando en el piso, drake quería hacer que lo de la naturaleza llama "dejar eso así no meterse con la madre naturaleza" estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho un sonido un poco ahogado ¡A-a-ayu-ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! Esas palabra hicieron que drake volteara en donde estaba el pony se sorprendió que el pony hablara o que aprendió un nuevo poder telepatía, pero no le dio tiempo a pensar ya que el pony empezó a grita de agonía por el veneno que estaba pasando por sus venas no le dejo más opción que salir de su invisibilidad para darle una patada a la manticora su criatura favorita de la mitología antigua, cuando le dio la patada le dolió el corazón porque iba a pelea o matar a su criatura favorita de la infancia, la patada que dio fue directo a la cara sacando a la manticora de la tienda hacia fuera para pelea mejor

Drake: lo siento pero no me gusta ver a un animal inocente lastimado y mucho menos en mi frente- ya saliendo fuego de su cuerpo en vez de electricidad

La manticora a ver eso no se intimido, si no se abalanzo sobre drake, lo esquiva y le da un golpe en el abdomen asiendo que arda y se retuerza de dolor por las llamas en su pelaje mandándolo al lago para apagar las llamas y luego que huya lo más lejos posible mientras drake veía como se iba la manticora recordó al pony y fue corriendo a la tienda en donde estaba el pony, cuando llego lo encontró muerto en el piso al parecer no aguanto el veneno drake le reviso todo signo vitales, respiración, le saco el veneno del cuerpo, y trato de usar su electricidad para revivirlo pero no sucedía nada se había ido al otro mundo, drake guardo un minuto de silencio porque una vida fue quitara en sus propios ojos y todo era su culpa, quedó ahí pensando un rato que sí no se hubiera quedado pensando esto nunca hubiera pasado, pero lo hecho, hecho esta ya no se puede cambia el tiempo, se levantó y se puso a busca en las cosas del pony fallecido tenía dinero, un diario, y obviamente la tienda luego se fue a ver al pony pero cuando lo vio mejor era muy raro su color de pelaje era de color gris, su crin tenía una tonalidad marrón claro al igual que su cola, y en su costado había una figura que se estaba desapareciendo poco a poco

Drake: pero que! Este pony es muy raro me pregunto si?-se sentó a pensar hasta que se le ocurrió algo- que tal si el collar me llevo hacia otra dimensión o universo estos ponis debe tener un cerebro muy desarrollado para hacer esto y poder hablar ya que , me la estoy creyendo que este pony estaba pidiendo ayuda y si me descubren acá y ven que soy, un ser bastante raro para ellos que me pasada me tratara como lo hacemos los humanos con miedo y tratando de ataca o de un modo pacífico sea lo que sea lo me voy a arriesgar-viendo el cuerpo del pony muerto- bueno amigo parece que me serás de gran ayuda

Drake acerca su mano a la cabeza del pony fallecido para luego librera una energía oscura alrededor de su cuerpo que parecía volverse más grande con el pasa del tiempo la oscuridad no duro mucho unos 10 minutos y la oscuridad ya se había ido al igual de drake el pony fallecido empieza a parecer un poco desorientado pero no podía mantenerse parado así que decidió apoyarse contra la alforja para mantenerse parado un rato y acostumbrase a su alrededor

Pony: al parecer funciono pero estoy muy cansado por usar esa habilidad, unión de cuerpo solo funciona si el cuerpo está muerto porque si está vivo no se va a poder, más bien me toca matarlo ante de usarlo no lo use con humanos pero si con animales era raro moverse en cuatro patas desde un principio jeje siempre me caía

Drake: bueno mejor me voy a dormir un rato pero esta vez voy a poner un campo eléctrico si una manticora o cualquier cosa se acerca se va a electrificar y bueno lo que sea me voy a dormir

Se fue a dormir en el piso ya no había otro lugar en donde dormir

Despierta en el laboratorio cuando voltea a su lado se encuentra black que estaba durmiendo en su a lado cuando se levanta, también se despierta el cachorro de lobo

Guau guau- ladra el cachorro

Drake: black como llegue hasta acá

?: No te acuerdas drake te desmayaste en la cueva cuando llegamos estabas en el piso con un colla en el cuello

Drake voltea para ver a su amigo maic

Drake: ¡MAIC! Que me paso

Maic: eso queremos saber no has dejado ese collar desde que te trajimos

Drake: ve el mismo collar que encontró en su cuello pero parecía que estaba brillando

Drake y maic: pero qué demonios? – viendo muy preocupados el collar que estaba brillando muy fuertemente

Drake cierra los ojos para proteger sus ojos cuando lo abre nuevamente se encuentra en un lugar blanco no había nada solo un profundo blanco intenso

Drake: ahora en donde me mandaste- viendo el collar que aún seguía brillando

pan pan pan se escucha unos golpes en todo el sitio

drake: pero que ahora que

?: Están tratando de entrar a tus sueños tienes que fortalecer la defensa

Drake: que quien eres y como así que quieren entra en mi sueño?

?: ¡No hay tiempo solo haz lo que te digo!

Drake: y que gano con eso

?: Que no te maten

Esas palabras hicieron que drake se lo tomara enserio

Drake: "suspirando" está bien que tengo que hacer

?: Tienes que concentrarte y hacer que a parezca una bola de energía de luz para luego crear otra de oscuridad luego de eso utiliza tus habilidades para meter tus manos en las esfera del siguiente modo el de electricidad a la de luz y la de fuego a la de oscuridad

Drake: espera como sabes de mis habilidades

?: SOLO HAZLO

Drake hizo caso para crear la esfera de luz y la de oscuridad para luego envolver su brazo derecho con electricidad y el izquierdo de fuego metiendo cara uno en su respetivo lugar que dijo la extraña entidad

?: Fantástico ahora tus habilidades se fusionarán con las esferas

Drake: ¡QUE! Que quieres decir

?: Nada solo que juntes ahora las esferas y las mandes hacia abajo con fuerza

Drake lo hizo bajo las esferas con fuerzas cuando toco el suelo todo se volvió negro no se veía nada hasta que drake abre los ojos nueva mente

Drake: donde estoy

?: A salvo

Drake: ¡quién eres tú!

?: Luego hablaremos ahora tienes que irte

Drake: no tengo que saber que paso aqu

No pudo terminar la frase ya que el suelo se rompió mandándolo al vacío

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Vista de drake

Me levante algo confundido por lo que había pasado en mi sueño , pero después de eso pensé que estaba en otro mundo tal vez, fueron demasiadas películas de fisión jejej reí un rato hasta ponerme de pie pero cuando me vi era el mismo pony de mis sueños "al parecer no fue un sueño" será mejor que recoja todo esto y lea el diario del pony será mejor así para infórmame que estaba haciendo ante de morir y por lo menos hacer su última petición, pero mayormente para saca un lugar para quedarme hasta que descubra como regresa a mi mundo sin que nadie descubra que soy será mejor para todos y mayormente para mí.

Pero que fue ese ente de antes no pudo verlo pero si podía oírlo me dijo "que nos veríamos más tarde" eso quiere decir que volveremos a ver mejor para mi tengo muchas preguntas para él, mejor leo en diario

DIARIO

Hoy estoy decidido a irme de acá de manhattan es muy ruidosa a veces y tengo que trabaja con estrés, será mejor que me tome unas vacaciones muy largas en ponyville será un buen año para descansar a largo plazo hasta que decida volver a manhattan hasta entonces me voy hacia ponyville y también para visita a una amiga mía desde hace mucho que no la veo, bueno hasta que llegue a ponyville no escribiré nada hasta entonces

FIN DEL DIARIO

Bueno al parecer estaba yendo así un lugar llamado ponyville me pregunto si tenía un mapa en el diario empecé a buscar en el diario delicadamente, nah a quien engaño lo cogí de los dos lados y empecé a agitarlo con fuerza para ver si caía algo y al final si cayo un mapa y una foto

Bueno mira que tenemos aquí si es el mapa para ir a ponyville hoy es mi día de suerte y esta foto tiene que ser del pony es una foto de él y una yegua de color lavanda debe ser familiares no creo debe ser la amiga que dijo si es así espero no encontrármela o si no me daña el plan pero sigo teniendo en cuenta la muerte de este pony y si es un familiar me sentiría peor y la cuestión no sé cómo se llama el pony ni su amiga o familiar

(Y si se pregunta si el cuerpo es como de un zombie exactamente no, es parte de drake puede sentir dolor, hambre, sed y demás cosa, prácticamente es como su propio cuerpo bueno era eso es algo que quería aclara a cierto y si, él se puede separar del cuerpo del pony pero también tiene que usar mucho poder para hacerlo continuemos con la historia)

Pero no me puedo quedarme aquí pensando para siempre, tengo que continuar

Vista tercera persona

Drake empezó a mirar el mapa para llegar a en el sitio indicado, no estaba muy lejos de su ubicación actual, así que decidió arreglar sus cosas o del pony para ya irse a ponyville, era difícil ya que nunca avía tratado de desmota una tienda como un animal o en este caso pony hasta que al final lo logro desmonta la tienda.

Drake: al fin ya era hora bueno mejor empiezo a caminar hasta el sitio de ubicación del mapa pero antes me tengo que deshacer del diario no quiero que nadie vea el diario sin permiso y me descubran.

Drake dejo el diario frente al lago para luego alejarse cuando estuvo a cierta distancia para luego envolver su casco derecho con fuego para luego lanzarlo como si fuera a golpea algo con él para luego ver que el libro se estaba quemando en el piso cuando el diario se volvió cenizas empezó a caminar hacia el pueblo más tranquilo

Fue un viaje muy tranquilo para drake no encontró a la manticora de antes ni otra criatura rara su viaje fue muy corto solo duro unos 42 minutos hasta llegar a un cartel que decía: "bienvenido a ponyville" lo vio mejor el pueblo de lejos para ver que había

Drake: bueno parece que no es muy avanzado como pensaba pero es mejor que nada, mejor entro y busco un lugar en donde vivir

Drake comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo ya que todavía estaba lejos, camino hasta encontrarse con una granja de manzanas la vio de reojo para ver que había ahí obviamente manzanas, cuando vio las manzanas su estómago empezó a gruñir

Drake: joder ya que me acuerdo no desayune nada, mejor compro algunas manzanas así se calma un poco el hambre que tengo hasta que vaya a casar algo que comer-tocándose la barriga

Se dirigió a la granja para ver si le vendían algunas manzanas, entro por la entrada principal para luego dirigirse a ver a alguien para que le venda algunas manzanas, hasta que se encontró con una yegua de pelaje naranja, su crin era rubia al igual que su cola y utilizaba un sombrero y estaba pateando un árbol para bajar sus manzanas drake se a cerco a ella

Drake: bueno días señorita vine acá para ver si me podría vender algunas manzanas- con una sonrisa

Yegua: muy bien, si es para eso puedes seguirme compañero hasta la granja para darte algunas manzanas

Drake: muchas gracias señorita

Empezaron a caminar hasta la granja

Yegua: puedes dejar de llamarme señorita me llamo applejack y tu compañero

Drake: me llamo drake es todo un placer conocerte applejack

Applejack: el gusto es todo mío y dime eres nuevo acá porque nunca te he visto

Drake: y no te equivocas soy nuevo, recién he llegado pero mientra venia vi este sitio estaba pensado venir a saludar, pero como me acorde que no había desayunado nada también decidí venir a compra algunas manzanas

Gruño su estómago para luego ponerse rojo y sonreír un como apenado por lo que había pasado

Applejack: jejeje parece que tu estomago no miente y si tienes hambre déjame aliviártelo un poco

Drake: gracias

Llegaron a la granja en donde estaba el lote de manzanas de esa semana

Drake: "silbido" wow todo esto han cosechado en esta semana

Applejack: "impresionado"

Drake: quien no lo estadía, han hecho un gran trabajo tú y tu familia de seguro que fue un gran esfuerzo no?

Applejack: tú mismo lo has dicho compañero, todo esto fue gracia al trabajo duro que dimos mi hermano y yo

Drake: espera solo tú y hermano cosecha todo esto y tus padres?

Applejack se puso a mira abajo con las orejas también bajas y una mirada triste drake se dio de cuenta y se disculpo

Drake: lo siento no sabía de eso – bajando la cabeza con mucha fuerza golpeándose con el suelo

Applejack: no pasa nada tú no lo sabias – dando una pequeña sonrisa

Drake: NOP! Todo fue mi culpa por pregunta algo tan personal así que déjame recompensarlo te parece si trabajo acá como forma de pago por esa pregunta

Applejack: pero no es necesario más que recién llegas y necesitas un lugar en donde vivir

Drake: lo sé pero aun si te voy a ayuda te guste o no

Applejack "exhalando" por no poder convencer a drake para que vaya al pueblo a conseguir un lugar en donde vivir primero

Applejack: está bien tu gana, pero tendré que ver tu fuerza para ver si nos ayudas a cosechar

Drake: okey que tengo que hacer

Applejack: sígueme

Drake siguió a applejack hasta el huerto de manzanos para ahí medir su fuerza

Applejack: bien solo tienes que patea el árbol

Drake: solo eso, fácil

Drake se puso en posición para patear con las piernas traseras y pateo haciendo que cayeran todas las manzanas

Applejack: bien tienes fuerza suficiente para ayudarnos

Drake: bien –pensamiento- que bueno que no use toda mi fuerza o si no hubiera destrozado el árbol, tengo que seguir midiendo la fuerza solo use un 10% de la fuerza total que tengo normalmente, si no fuera por el accidente mi fuerza no hubiera aumentado al igual que mi velocidad y resistencia, que clase de experimento estaban haciendo nuestros superiores para que me vuelva así.

Drake: a qué hora comenzamos

Applejack: enseguida

Drake: vaya eso fue rápido, pero primero me vendes algunas manzanas en serio tengo hambre

Applejack: a lo siento mejor volvamos a la granja para ahí darte algunas

Drake: ok

Después de compra las manzanas para ser exacto una doce, drake se puso a trabajar con applejack y su hermano big mac toda la mañana hasta la tarde ya que tenía que conseguir una casa

Drake: bueno sería mejor que me valla al pueblo ya, para conseguir una casa

Applejack: está bien, luego nos vemos drake

Drake: hasta otra applejack y tú también bigmac

Big Mac: eyup

Drake salió corriendo hacia dirección al pueblo para llegar antes de que se haga de noche

Pensamientos de drake: vaya parece que si funciono me creen uno de ellos mejor, así no sospechan de mí, pero en serio no esperaba que sus padres estuvieran muertos eso me hace sentir mal, luego le pido una buenas disculpa a mi manera, pero ahora tengo que conseguir una casa osino me tocada dormí en la tienda y no quiero tenderla

Llego a un pequeño puente paso por el puente y Llego a ponyville, cuando entro todos los ponis al igual, pegasos y unicornios, le saludaba con muy buenas ganas y el correspondía ese saludo también con esa actitud

Drake: que bueno que leí ese libro de mitología en mi infancia o si no estaría muy asustado, bueno donde está la alcaldía si esta en este sitio me confirma mi sospecha

Drake camino por un rato para luego ver un castillo parecía esta hecho de cristal

Pensamiento de drake: a la mierda! Como mierda hicieron eso, tiene que ser muy antiguo de seguro, mejor me alejo no sea que me manden a la cárcel solo por mírala jajajajaja que idiotez estoy pensando

Se dio la vuelta para irse pero se tropieza con alguien

Drake: ay ay ay lo siento no me di cuenta- subiendo la vista hasta la pony

Drake se sorprendió mucho más porque era una alicornio son muy raro de ver, pero luego se puso un como pálido porque se veía como a la amiga del pony fallecido

Alicornio: no te preocupes estoy bien – subiendo la mirada para ver a drake

Cuando la alicornio vio a drake se abalanzo sobre el para abrazarlo

Alicornio: drake cuanto tiempo

Drake se quedó congelado un rato por la reacción de la alicornio y también que sabía su nombre

Drake: y tú quién eres?

Alicornio: no te acuerdas de mi drake soy yo twilght

Drake luego saco la foto que tenía el pony fallecido y la miro un poco para luego mostrarle la foto a twilght

Drake: si se parece pero y las alas

Twilght: no te llego mi carta

Drake negó con la cabeza

Twilght: está bien te lo contare pero que haces aquí

Drake le dijo que quería hacer el pony fallecido

Drake: estoy acá para descansar un buen rato estaré acá por lo menos un año

Twilght: BIEN!-…. Perdón solo me emocione un poco

Drake: no pasa nada yo también quería verte twilght, aunque no lo creas también estoy así de emocionado porque al fin te puedo ver - dándole un abrazo

Twilght regresando el abrazo con fuerza

Twilght: yo también

Luego del abrazo se separaron para que luego seguir hablando

Twilght: y tienes algún lugar quedarte

Drake: no más bien estoy buscando la alcaldía para compra una casa

Twilght: ya veo, pero te puedes quedar conmigo- con una sonrisa

Drake: no! no quiero molestarte tal vez estés muy ocupada

Twilght: bueno si, ya que ahora soy una princesa tengo deberes pero no importa no me molestas

Drake: espera princesa dices eso quieres decir que eres de la realeza

Twilght: creo que no tuve que decirlo

Drake: no te preocupes me da lo mismo si eres una princesa o una reina o incluso una diosa para mi sigues siendo la misma twilght que conozco

Twilght: gracias drake eso me tranquiliza

Drake: no hay de qué y sobre tu oferta acepto

Twilght: enserio- dando saltitos

Drake: claro así también veo si te puedo ayudar así te devuelvo el favor

Twilght: siempre ha sido así drake siempre ayudando a los demás

Drake: así soy yo y no me vas a poder cambiarme- riendo

Twilght: bueno mejor te muestro mi casa

Drake: bien vamos-comenzando a caminar

Twilght: a donde-algo confundida

Drake: a tu casa

Twilght pero estamos en frente- señalando al castillo de cristal

Drake: ese es tu casa!

Twilght: si – un poco apenada por la reacción de su amigo

Drake: wow como lo hicieron, acaso esclavizaste todo el pueblo para que lo hicieran

Twilght: QUE NO! – un poco asustado

Drake: jjajajaja era broma

Twilght: ja,ja que gracioso – enojada con drake

Drake: ya mejor entramos

Twilght claro

Dirigiéndose a la estrada del castillo

Drake: las princesas primero – drake abriendo la puerta

Twilght: oh gracias mi fiel caballero – siguiendo con la broma

Drake: no hay de que mi princesa

Entraron riéndose y cerrando la puerta

 **Agradezco a spero tenebris por comenta en el capítulo pasado**


End file.
